Best Day
by Nobdy'sMelody
Summary: shikiXrima. throughout the years, shiki and rima have developed a special relationship that just keeps growing. will they fianlly confess? r


**Best Day**

A little five-year-old blonde-haired girl ran through a pumpkin patch, her pigtails flying behind her. She ran fast, despite her big pink coat.

It was getting cold and the sun was painting the sky a dark orange as it fell below the horizon.

She could hear her best friend's piercing laughter behind her as the chestnut-haired boy chased her.

"WIMA!" he giggle-yelled, "WAIT UP!"

But she laughed, turning around to stick her tongue out at him, "Gonna have to catch me first, Shhiki!"

She ran and ran, the chilling air pushing against her. Her wide smile gave a faint glimpse of her growing fangs.

She could hear his fast footsteps, beating, beating, beating against the cold, hard ground, around pumpkins, getting closer, closer, closer.

"WIMA-!" she felt arms wrap around her waist.

*

"-Got ya!" Shiki laughed, his lanky, yet strong, thirteen-year-old arms wrapping around Rima's waist.

Rain beat down, down, down on them, soaking them through.

She giggled through her tears, the sound of tinkling bells filling the air: "SHIKI!" The cold of winter turned her tears to crystals, dropping, dropping, dropping to the floor, cracking, cracking, cracking on the ground.

He buried his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply. His teeth grazed her ear as he whispered, "What's wrong?"

The girl took a deep breath, "Ruka, Akatsuki, and Hanabusa are mad at me…"

"Why?"

Rima closed her big blue eyes. Either tears or rain flowed freely from the blue orbs. "I don't know!"

Shiki sighed, his cool breath raising Goosebumps on her neck as the sweet air flowing form his lips collided with the freezing rain that drenched her body: "I wish I was home-schooled with you guys. Then you wouldn't have to worry about them."

She abruptly turned in his arms, burying her face in his chest.

"Don't cry, Rima," he whispered, "please don't, I-"

*

"-love you," he breathed out. They sat under a tree, cherry blossoms blooming above their heads.

The soft pink blossoms fluttered to the ground, swooping, swooping, swooping to meet the lush green grass. "Shiki?" Rima whispered, slightly shocked at his confession.

He leaned forward, his blood-stained lips crashing against hers. "I know," he whispered against her soft, pink lips that resemble the cherry blossoms so, "that you don't return my feelings, but, please, just give me this."

But his words were not needed. She embraced him, drawing him closer. "Sh-sh-shiki," she trembled in his arms. He kissed down her neck to the two puncture wounds, kissing them gently, as if he were handling a porcelain doll.

"I'm sorry," he sighed against her skin. "I'm so sorry, Rima. I'm sorry I'm thirsty. I'm sorry I love you…"

"Never," she interrupted, "never be sorry that you love me, Shiki. …because…if you're sorry you love me, that means your feelings are fake. And…I don't want them to be false."

He exhaled the small amount of air left in his lungs, "huh?"

"Shiki, you idiot," she whispered. "I love-"

*

"-you, too," Rima whispered as Shiki snuck her to her porch. The breezy summer air made the late night all the more comfortable for the two teen vampires.

"I wish I didn't have to leave," he sighed, running his fingers through her hair. "I had the best day today."

She hugged him to her, burying her face in his shoulder, "You can always spend the night…"

"And risk your father almost finding me again?" he chuckled.

Rima pouted, "You said you liked the thrill of sneaking around."

"Your father still believes we're only friends…" Shiki started.

"No one else does…"

He shot her a glare, "And…I intend to keep it that way."

"Good night, then," she kissed his lips chastely before climbing the porch stairs.

"Good night…I love you," he waved, making his way down the path to the road.

"I love you, too," she slipped in the door.

_And I didn't know if you knew,_

_So I'm taking this chance to say,_

_That I had the Best Day with you…_

_Today._

* * *

**END.**

**A/N: I know you're tempted to click the little button labeled "Review" and tell me what you think.**

**Haha.**

**This was just an idea I had.**

**Because I'm weird like that.**

**Anyway…**

**Please review!  
{But, no flames. They make me go tot my sad place.}**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or the lyrics at the end.**

**xoxo**


End file.
